The current project is the renewal application of the ongoing project (CA 13271-04) to develop methods of computerized cancer cell diagnosis. The development of the project is the progress in interrelated areas: (1) Improvement of the quality of cancer cell diagnosis, including the development of a computerized data bank of cancer cells and non-malignant cells; (2) Simulation of clinical cell samples, including the development of performance testing criteria for prescreening devices for cancer diagnosis and synthesis of cell images, (3) Evaluation of staining technics and properties for computerized pattern recognition of cellular images, and (4) Assessment of the dynamics of the disease process as defined by the deformation of the covariance matrix of the image properties of the scanned cells. The system as proposed may serve as the final stage of a fully automated cancer cell screening device, in which the TICAS method will take over the diagnostic assessment of an enriched sample or of a routine cytologic smear the alarm sinals' co-ordinates of which were marked for refinding for the proposed automated diagnostic system.